A História de Nós Dois
by JuHynre
Summary: O que acontece quando um soldado guiado por suas emoções e uma noção de certo e errado bem definidas se une à uma mulher que acredita que os fins justificam os meios em uma missão que pode determinar o futuro da galáxia? Minha visão do que poderia ter acontecido durante a trama do Mass Effect 2. Minha primeira fanfic...Classificada como M por excesso de precaução.
1. Chapter 1

_Minha primeira fic! Os personagens e o enredo principal pertencem à Bioware e EA._

Capítulo 1 – De volta à estaca zero

Alguns dias após a derrota de Saren e Soverein, a Cidadela tentava retomar o controle da situação. Destroços do Reaper e Geths eram vistos por todos os lados, equipes compostas por membros da C-Sec e civis voluntários mantinham as buscas por desaparecidos nas áreas destruídas. Enquanto isso, o Conselho se reunia para discutir os últimos acontecimentos.

Durante a batalha da Cidadela, os humanos, liderados pelo Almirante Hackett e encabeçados pela Normandy, tiveram papel principal na derrota do inimigo. Alguns indivíduos das demais espécies dominantes, em especial os Turian, acreditavam que a ascensão dos humanos ao poder havia sido planejada. Afinal, os humanos sempre passaram essa imagem para as demais espécies: eram seres extremamente individualistas, inconsequentes e capazes de coisas inimagináveis para atingir seus objetivos ou conquistar mais poder. O Conselho, porém, reconhecera que deveria ter ouvido e apoiado o Comandante John Shepard quando foram alertados sobre o risco que estavam correndo com Saren. Como um ato de confiança e gratidão ao Comandante e à humanidade por terem sido salvos, os membros do Conselho decidiram ceder uma cadeira em seu grupo à um humano, e para isso pediram a opinião do Comandante sobre quem seria o mais indicado para o cargo: Capitão Anderson ou o Embaixador Udina.

Desde o primeiro encontro, John nunca sentiu confiança em Udina que sempre aparentou ser um político bajulador, pronto para se lançar na primeira chance de obter mais poder. Isso foi comprovado quando a galáxia quase foi destruída quando o embaixador preparou a armadilha para manter Shepard e sua tripulação em solo ao invés de irem para Ilos atrás de Saren. Se não fosse pelo Capitão Anderson e seu cruzado de direita bem no queixo do embaixador, todos estariam mortos e os Reapers teriam invadido a Galáxia.

Anderson por outro lado, era um militar condecorado, um homem de honra que sempre fez o que deveria ser feito visando um bem maior. A escolha não poderia ser mais óbvia...

Na sala da embaixada humana no Presidium, Shepard aguardava impaciente o final da reunião do Conselho onde seria decidido qual seria o próximo passo a ser tomado na luta contra os Reapers. Sim, após tudo o que aconteceu nos dias anteriores e com o apoio do Capitão Anderson como novo Conselheiro, Shepard estava confiante de que o Conselho iria finalmente apoiá-lo na batalha contra os Reapers.

Algum tempo depois, a atenção do Comandante foi tomada quando a porta da sala se abriu e o Capitão, ou melhor, Conselheiro Anderson entrou no corredor:

- Comandante? – Anderson chamou. Shepard caminhou rapidamente até encontrar o Conselheiro no meio da sala. Shepard percebeu a aparência cansada e olhar distante de seu amigo.

- E então? Vocês decidiram qual a melhor estratégia para contra-atacarmos os Reapers? É só dar as ordens Conselheiro, a Normandy e toda a tripulação estão prontos para partir.

- Shepard...Eu sinto muito. O Conselho não vai apoiar sua busca pelos Reapers.

- O que?! Como não vão apoiar? – Shepard olhava incrédulo para o Conselheiro.

- Os outros Conselheiros acreditam que foi um ataque dos Geths para controlar formas orgânicas de vida e...

- Um ataque de Geths? Antes alegaram que não ajudariam porque não havia nenhuma prova concreta da existência dos Reapers. Deixe-me contar uma novidade pra vocês: um maldito Reaper entrou na Cidadela há cinco dias e quase destruiu a todos nós. Se isso não é uma prova concreta, então eu não sei o que diabos é! – Esbravejou Shepard.

- Controle-se Comandante! – Disse Anderson também elevando a voz. - Eu entendo sua frustração, eu também não estou nem um pouco feliz com essa decisão. Eu passei horas tentando convencer os demais conselheiros que Saren e os Geths eram apenas a ponta do iceberg de algo muito maior, mas eles se recusam a acreditar – Continuou o Conselheiro.

- Desculpe-me Anderson, eu sei que você fez o que pôde para conseguir o apoio do Conselho. Mas eu não me conformo com a conclusão absurda que eles chegaram.

- Desculpas aceitas Shepard...

Após alguns segundos em silêncio, Anderson caminhou até o parapeito da sala e se debruçou. Depois de inspirar profundamente na tentativa de se acalmar, Shepard caminhou até a varanda se apoiando no parapeito com as costas viradas para a vista da Cidadela em ruínas e cruzou os braços sobre o peito esperando seu amigo continuar.

- Sabe que confiaria minha vida a você, não sabe Shepard?

- Sei...

- E você confia em mim da mesma forma? – perguntou o Conselheiro sem desviar o olhar dos olhos verdes do Comandante.

Após poucos segundos sustentando o olhar de seu antigo Capitão, Shepard respondeu:

- Sabe que sim.

- Então espero que siga as instruções que vou te dar...

- Pode falar.

- O Conselho determinou que você deve reunir sua tripulação e vasculhar os sistemas atrás de Geths que possam ter escapado e estejam se reunindo para tentar outros ataques contra a Cidadela.

- E você quer que eu faça isso, mesmo sabendo que esse não é o verdadeiro problema? – Perguntou Shepard em tom desconfiado.

- É exatamente isso que eu espero que você faça.

Quando Shepard estava prestes a argumentar, Anderson levantou a mão silenciando o Comandante.

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer Shepard. Que estamos perdendo tempo na luta errada e que ao invés disso deveríamos estar nos preparando da melhor forma possível para batalha contra os Reapers. Eu também acredito nisso, mas estou de mãos atadas. Mesmo sendo parte do Conselho meu voto tem o mesmo peso dos demais Conselheiros e essa foi a decisão final. Entretanto eu preciso que você me escute e faça o que eu estou te pedindo. - Após respirar fundo ele continuou. – Por mais que os demais Conselheiros sejam gratos à você e sua tripulação por terem salvo suas vidas eles o veem como um Espectro jovem, de uma espécie que está a muito pouco tempo entre eles. Os Conselheiros não sabem até que ponto você, e os humanos de forma geral são confiáveis.

Anderson fitou o horizonte enquanto esperava a resposta do Comandante.

Shepard ficou em silêncio pensando na situação. Ele sabia que para ter qualquer chance de vencer os Reapers ele precisaria do maior número de pessoas possível, se o Conselho passasse a apoiá-lo seus povos também o fariam, bem como as outras espécies que habitavam a área sob o domínio da Cidadela... Ele também sabia que deveria fazer o que seu amigo dissera, só esperava que o Conselho abrisse os olhos pra verdade a tempo.

Se virando no parapeito e apoiando o corpo nos antebraços Shepard respondeu:

- Pode responder ao Conselho que a Normandy irá partir em dois dias para vasculhar os sistemas atrás de ameaças de Geth...

Anderson se ergueu e olhou para o Comandante com aprovação.

- Obrigado Shepard. E boa sorte.

Com um aceno de cabeça o Comandante da Normandy se endireitou e saiu da sala em direção à sua nave para contar as novidades para sua tripulação.


	2. Um Aliado Improvável

_Os personagens e o enredo principal pertencem à Bioware e EA._

**Capítulo 2 – Um Aliado Improvável**

Uma mulher de cabelos longos e negros olhava para o espaço enquanto conversava de costas para um homem mais velho que se encontrava sentado em uma cadeira bebendo seu drink.

- Shepard fez tudo certo. Salvando a Cidadela, até mesmo salvando o Conselho. A humanidade tem a confiança de toda a Galáxia... E ainda não é o suficiente. – Disse a mulher com sotaque australiano.

- Nossos sacrifícios foram recompensados pela gratidão do Conselho, mas Shepard continua sendo nossa melhor esperança. – Respondeu o homem após dar um trago em seu cigarro.

A mulher se virou e começou a caminhar em direção à ele. Seus olhos azuis faiscavam em revolta.

- Mas eles o estão enviando para lutar contra Geths...Geths! Nós dois sabemos que eles não são a ameaça real. Os Reapers ainda estão lá fora.

- E cabe a nós pará-los. – Disse o homem com extrema tranquilidade enquanto dava outra baforada.

- O Conselho jamais confiará em Cerberus, eles jamais aceitarão a nossa ajuda. Mesmo após tudo o que a humanidade realizou.- A mulher parou para pensar na situação e em seguida, continuou - Mas Shepard eles irão seguir, ele é um herói, um bendito ícone, mas ele é apenas um homem. Se nós o perdermos é bem provável que a humanidade tenha o mesmo destino...

Enquanto apagava seu cigarro, o homem ergueu seus olhos que possuíam um brilho azul sinistro, fixando seu olhar na mulher que agora estava parada a sua frente, e respondeu em tom definitivo encerrando aquela conversa:

- Então vamos procurar não perdê-lo.

A mulher se virou e saiu da sala de seu chefe indo diretamente para sua sala, que ficava no andar de baixo daquele complexo de pesquisa que flutuava no espaço. Entrando em sua sala, Miranda se sentou na cadeira de frente com sua mesa e suspirou.

Miranda Lawson, a segunda na linha de comando da organização, estava acostumada em receber as missões mais importantes de Cerberus. Afinal, ela era o braço direito do Illusive Man, ele confiava à ela missões que não poderiam ter espaços para erros, missões as quais, ela sempre cumprira com excelência.

A mais nova missão, no entanto, seria complicada. Quando os objetivos eram descobrir informações ultra secretas, impedir ataques terroristas que pudessem abalar o quadro político galáctico ou até mesmo invadir células da corporação que haviam se rebelado para fechá-las sem deixar rastros de sua existência e suas pesquisas, Miranda conseguia êxitos em todas essas situações. Mas o que seu chefe pedia seria praticamente impossível.

Shepard não era apenas um soldado condecorado. O homem era um fuzileiro vanguardista N7 da Aliança, a elite das forças armadas da humanidade. Miranda já havia lido o dossiê sobre o Comandante. John Shepard nasceu e foi criado em Mindoir, uma colônia humana afastada dos sistemas sob influência do Conselho. Ele morava com os pais em uma fazenda que seu pai construiu e o ajudava com as plantações e na lida com os animais, sendo um dos principais fornecedores de alimento para aquela colônia e algumas próximas.

Quando Shepard tinha 16 anos, a colônia foi atacada por negreiros e seus pais e amigos foram mortos. Por milagre Shepard escapou com vida e foi resgatado por soldados da Aliança que estavam patrulhando o local em busca de sobreviventes. Quando completou 18 anos, se alistou na Aliança, aos 22 ele foi condecorado por ter segurado praticamente sozinho o ataque terrestre de mercenários e piratas contra colônias humanas no planeta Elysium até a chegada de reforços.

O Comandante apresentava um histórico de serviço impressionante e sua lealdade à Aliança e seus companheiros, bem como sua capacidade inata de liderança, eram evidentes em seus registros. Seria muito difícil dobrar um homem tão determinado.

Como Miranda iria convencer esse homem a se juntar a Cerberus? A corporação era vista pelos soldados da Aliança como um grupo pró-humanos terrorista, capaz de qualquer coisa para elevar a posição dos humanos no cenário de poder galáctico. Miranda sabia que Cerberus muitas vezes passava dos limites em prol do desenvolvimento humano, mas as demais espécies não faziam o mesmo? Os Salarians tinham sua força especial, os Asari tinham seus Commandos, os Turians possuíam a maior força militar entre as espécies conhecidas na Galáxia. Não era justo que os humanos fizessem o mesmo?

Miranda abriu o sistema no terminal à sua frente em busca de atualizações sobre a situação do Comandante. A última notícia que ela havia recebido, era a de que o Conselho se recusou a apoiar Shepard na luta contra os Reapers, e que há vinte dias a Normandy havia saído da Cidadela e estava fazendo buscas por ameaças de Geths por Sistemas mais distantes.

_Talvez a falta de apoio dos seus atuais aliados me ofereça a brecha necessária para convencer Shepard a se aliar a Cerberus. Se eu conseguir mostrar para ele que ele vai ter nosso apoio incondicional, que nós acreditamos de os Reapers estão chegando e que devem ser destruídos antes que seja tarde demais..._

Miranda sacudiu a cabeça, interrompendo seu raciocínio. Ela sabia que o maior obstáculo que ela iria enfrentar nessa situação seria a tripulação do Comandante. Se ele se baseasse apenas no que ele acreditava que seria o certo seria mais fácil, mas ela sabia que Shepard jamais faria algo sem contar com o apoio da maioria da sua tripulação, especialmente de seus amigos mais próximos: Garrus Vakarian, Liara T'Soni e Ashley Williams. Os dois primeiros provavelmente usariam a razão e apoiariam a parceria com Cerberus, mas a Chefe de Artilharia seria um problema. Williams vinha de uma família de militares e pelo que Miranda tinha lido a respeito, a militar era extremamente impulsiva, colocando suas emoções à frente da razão, ela jamais iria contra a Aliança e ela tinha uma grande influência sobre o Comandante. Havia boatos de que Williams era apaixonada pelo Comandante, mas Miranda não sabia se o sentimento era recíproco.

As ordens do Illusive Man tinham sido claras: convencer o Comandante Shepard à se unir à Cerberus e impedir de uma vez por todas a invasão dos Reapers. Para isso Miranda estava autorizada a usar qualquer meio necessário para conseguir o apoio do Comandante.

_Shepard aparenta ser um homem centrado, sempre colocou o bem dos demais à frente de suas vontades. Mas se ele não se convencer pela razão, eu posso usar métodos mais _persuasivos... _afinal de contas ele é apenas um homem._

Miranda era uma mulher bonita e ela tinha consciência da reação que causava nos homens ao seu redor. Em algumas ocasiões ela fez uso de sua beleza em negociações com homens importantes ou até mesmo para buscar informações sigilosas, mas nunca teve que chegar às _vias de fato_. Ela apenas precisava fingir interesse na conversa de seu alvo, se mostra lisonjeada com seus galanteios e daí em diante eles se tornavam facilmente manipuláveis.

Acionando o comunicador em sua mesa ela falou com um de seus auxiliares:

- Robert, preciso que consiga para mim a rota planejada pela Normandy para as próximas semanas. Avise ao Sr. Taylor para preparar uma nave com uma pequena tripulação pronta para partir no máximo em quatro dias. – Anunciou em tom totalmente profissional.

- Sim Srta. Lawson. Em alguns minutos os dados sobre a Normandy estarão em seu terminal.

Após ler as últimas atualizações enviadas, Miranda se levantou e seguiu para seus aposentos para dormir. O dia seguinte seria longo, os preparativos para a nova missão iriam começar e ela conseguiria traçar um plano para o Comandante com a cabeça descansada.


	3. Normandy

****_Os personagens e o enredo principal pertencem à Bioware e EA._

**Capítulo 3 – Normandy**

**1 mês após a Batalha da Cidadela**

As semanas que se seguiram após a decisão do Conselho, estavam transcorrendo de forma tranquila para a tripulação da Normandy, que atualmente fazia buscas no Sistema Omega atrás de Geths. Enquanto isso, o Comandante John Shepard andava de um lado para o outro de sua cabine parecendo um leão enjaulado, inconformado com a decisão do Conselho...

Como eles podiam ser tão cegos? Depois de tudo que aconteceu na Cidadela eles se recusavam a ver a verdade embaixo de seus próprios narizes. Agora, ele estava no meio do espaço procurando por uma ameaça inexistente para agradar pessoas que insistiam em tapar o sol com a peneira. O lado bom da situação, era que praticamente toda sua equipe de solo decidiu permanecer a bordo já que o verdadeiro inimigo ainda estava à espreita. O único que partiu após a missão contra Saren foi Wrex, que decidiu voltar para o seu planeta e tentar reunir seu povo que há séculos viviam em clãs lutando uns contra os outros.

No entanto, as últimas quatro semanas se resumiram a viagens improdutivas em sistemas diferentes.

Shepard se sentou em sua cama com as pernas afastadas, cotovelos apoiados nas coxas enquanto esfregava a mão no rosto e em seus cabelos pretos e curtos. O barulho da porta se abrindo tirou a atenção do Comandante de seus pensamentos, ele ergueu a cabeça a tempo de ver a Chefe de Artilharia Ashley Williams entrar em seus aposentos.

John ainda se sentia pouco à vontade quando ficava a sós com Ashley. Ele sabia que a havia magoado quando deixou claro que ele não poderia ser nada para ela além de um amigo.

- Skiper? – chamou Ashley. Seu tom de voz indicava que ela também não estava muito confortável em conversar a sós com seu superior. Mas como era seu braço direito, juntamente com Pressley na linha de comando, era sua obrigação manter seu Comandante informado sobre a nave e sua localização.

- Sim Ash?

- Ah...Vim apenas para comunicar que acabamos de entrar no Aglomerado Armada. Joker já iniciou a varredura por anormalidades. – Respondeu Ash, tentando manter o tom o mais profissional possível.

- Joker poderia ter me avisado pelo comunicador... Tem certeza de que era apenas isso? – Shepard questionou a Chefe.

- Na verdade não...

Ashley respirou fundo para se acalmar e se sentou ao lado do Comandante. Erguendo seus olhos castanhos para Shepard ela continuou.

- Também queria conversar em particular com você. Sei que depois da nossa última conversa as coisas ficaram esquisitas entre nós, mas você continua sendo um amigo Skiper e eu me preocupo com você.

Shepard abaixou a cabeça e fixou o olhar no chão enquanto pensava na última conversa dos dois. Ele ainda se sentia mal pela forma como as coisas aconteceram, mas ele se viu sem opções. Ele já havia deixado dicas durante a conversa deles que ele não tinha nenhum interesse amoroso nela, mas ela continuava acreditando que havia algo entre eles, ele lembrava de cada palavra que disse quando ela foi atrás dele no deck 3 para conversar sobre o "relacionamento" pouco antes da Normandy chegar em Ilos atrás de Saren...

_- Ashley, eu achei que você já tinha entendido, mas estou vendo que não. Não queria te machucar mas é o único jeito... Eu gosto de você, como amiga. Você é uma mulher muito bonita e eu tenho certeza que você vai achar o cara certo pra você. Mas esse cara não sou eu... Nunca vai haver nada além de amizade entre nós dois, até porque você é parte da minha equipe, eu não vou comprometer nosso relacionamento de trabalho, as consequências poderiam ser catastróficas e você sabe. Eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso te oferecer nada além da minha amizade. Se após essa missão você quiser ser transferida para outra nave eu vou entender..._

Depois disso ela passou três dias evitando encontrar com o Comandante, depois passou a conversar apenas o necessário com ele. Após um mês do acontecido era a primeira vez que ela vinha conversar com ele algo não relacionado à Normandy.

- Shepard, desde que nós saímos da Cidadela e começamos as buscas você mal saiu da sua cabine, e pela sua cara a última coisa que você tem feito é dormir...

- Eu estou bem Ash. Mas não me conformo em estar perdendo tempo aqui enquanto a ameaça real está solta... Parece que todo o nosso esforço contra Saren foi em vão...

Ao escutar o tom de derrota de seu superior, Ashley se levantou e disse em tom indignado:

- Como assim tudo em vão? Se não tivéssemos parado Saren todos estariam mortos agora, incluindo nós dois! No mínimo nós conseguimos mais tempo para nos prepararmos para essa luta. Eu sei que os Conselheiros são idiotas e se eu pudesse eu iria lá pessoalmente enfiar alguma razão na cabeça deles, mas eles logo verão a verdade e quando isso acontecer, nós estaremos preparados.

Ashley se abaixou na frente de Shepard e com uma mão ergueu o queixo de seu Comandante, forçando-o a encará-la nos olhos.

- Onde está o meu Comandante que foi capaz de reunir uma equipe de várias espécies e convencê-los a entrarem numa missão de chances quase nulas de voltarem vivos? Meu Comandante nunca desistiu da luta e eu não vou deixar você fazer isso agora.

Sem conseguir conter o sorriso vendo a amiga tentando encorajá-lo, Shepard respondeu:

- Você tem razão. Avise ao Joker que estarei no Deck 2 em 5 minutos.

- Sim Sr. – respondeu Ashley enquanto batia continência.

Quando a Chefe de Armas estava quase na porta Shepard disse:

- Obrigado Ash, você é uma amiga muito importante pra mim.

- De nada Skiper. – Ashley respondeu, virando para porta novamente, escondendo o quanto a palavra _amiga_ a machucava.

Uma vez sozinho, Shepard se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro ao lado de sua cabine e se dirigiu até a pia, encheu as mãos de água gelada e lavou o rosto na tentativa de não parecer tão desanimado para os tripulantes. Enquanto isso pensava no que Ashley tinha dito.

_Ashley tem razão, de qualquer forma já vasculhamos a maior parte dos sistemas listadso pelo Conselho como possíveis focos de Geths. Assim que terminarmos essa missão sem sentido eu irei procurar uma forma de combater os Reapers, com apoio do Conselho ou não. Pelo menos temos algo importante para averiguar hoje. Foi nessa região que haviam desaparecido três naves em um mês segundo um relatório enviado pelo Almirante Hackett alguns dias atrás. Com sorte encontraremos uma pista sobre o paradeiro delas._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho de uma explosão seguido por um tremor da nave que derrubou Shepard no chão. Se recuperando rapidamente, ele se levantou e saiu correndo do banheiro para verificar o que tinha acontecido. O Comandante não estava preparado para cena que encontrou.

A tripulação corria aterrorizada de um lado para outro, desviando de peças da nave que eram arremessados de um lado para o outro da nave quando um novo estrondo chacoalhou a Normandy. Shepard correu para sua cabine e vestiu sua armadura preta da N7 rapidamente e voltou para o Deck procurando se aproximar do painel de comando em meio ao fogo que começava a tomar o local. Com o capacete na mão, acionava seu comunicador preso à orelha.

- Joker. O que está acontecendo?

- Estamos sendo atacados por uma nave desconhecida Comandante, não se preocupe, vou tirar a gente dessa... EU JÁ FALEI PRA APAGAREM O FOGO DAQUI! NÃO POSSO SALVAR A NORMANDY SE EU ESTIVER TOSTADO!

Ouvindo a última declaração do piloto para seus colegas de equipe, Shepard conseguiu chegar ao painel e começou a preparar o sinal de resgate da nave. Com o aumento de fumaça no local ele colocou seu capacete para não sufocar, prendendo o capacete à sua armadura ele se virou dando de cara com Ashley que acabara de chegar correndo também usando sua armadura de batalha.

- Shepard!

Terminando de prender seu capacete, Shepard respondeu em tom controlado:

- O sinal de socorro já está preparado para lançamento.

- A Aliança chegará aqui a tempo?

Enquanto os dois conversavam, a nave sofreu mais uma nova onda de ataque. Com o chacoalhar da Normandy Ashley quase foi arremessada na parede, mas o Comandante conseguiu segurá-la a tempo e respondeu enquanto procurava pelos extintores de incêndio.

- A Aliança não nos abandonaria. Nós só precisamos aguentar firme. – Respondeu Shepard enquanto tentava apagar os focos de incêndio mais próximos. – Coloque todos nas cápsulas de ejeção.

Ashley pegou o extintor que Shepard jogou para ela e enquanto ajudava a apagar o fogo disse.

- Joker ainda está no cockpit. Ele não vai abandonar a nave. – Se virando para olhar para o Comandante Ash completou: – Eu também não vou embora.

Shepard sabia que precisava de um bom motivo pra convencer Ashley a sair da nave sem ele. Ele jamais permitiria que mais um de seus amigos morresse por causa dele. Pensando rápido ele decidiu o que faria sua amiga sair.

Movendo-se para perto da Chefe de Artilharia ele falou:

- Eu preciso que você leve a tripulação para as cápsulas de ejeção. Eu cuido do Joker. – Enquanto falava, Shepard tirou o extintor das mãos dela e se virou, dando a conversa por encerrada.

- Comandante... – Ela tentou argumentar.

- Ashley. Vai. Agora. – Shepard disse em tom final, olhando uma última vez para ela antes de voltar a mexer nos painéis, afastando os fios em curto.

- Está bem. – Respondeu ela em tom derrotado saindo correndo para as cápsulas de ejeção.

Quando o Comandante teve certeza de que ela tinha finalmente ido ele acionou o botão no painel autorizando a ativação das cápsulas de ejeção. Aliviado, ele observou de longe enquanto Ashley conduzia os tripulantes para dentro da sala das cápsulas. Infelizmente ele pôde ver que alguns tripulantes não conseguiram chegar às cápsulas, pois uma nova explosão no deck os arremessou sem vida no chão.

Uma vez que a sala das cápsulas se lacrou, e ele viu no painel que seus tripulantes já estavam fora da nave, incluindo a Ashley. Shepard começou a caminhar pelos destroços em chamas do Deck 3 à procura da escada de acesso para o Deck superior. Quando estava se aproximando das escadas Shepard pôde ouvir seu piloto nos alto-falantes tentando salvar a nave.

_- Mayday, mayday, mayday! Essa é a SSV Normandy. __Nós sofremos danos graves causados por um inimigo desconhecido. Vamos lá, neném. Aguenta firme. Aguenta firme._

Os sensores da porta de acesso do Deck 2 ainda estavam funcionando, se abrindo com a aproximação do Comandante. Shepard sabia que o Deck superior deveria estar muito mais danificado que o Deck 3, já que os tiros da nave inimiga atingiriam primeiramente os Decks de cima. Porém, John não estava preparado para o que viu.

O Deck de comando estava totalmente destruído, a parte superior da nave fora quase que totalmente removida, expondo todo o local ao vácuo. Nesse momento ele sentiu o acionamento automático de suas botas que o fixaram ao piso, impedindo que ele flutuasse. O Comandante começou a caminhar o mais rápido possível para o cockpit, quando chegou ao meio do Deck ele olhou para cima, vendo uma parte do planeta mais próximo. O planeta tinha a superfície toda branca e Shepard não pôde deixar de pensar em como aquela visão era linda. Voltando rapidamente à sua caminhada ele logo chegou ao seu destino. O cockpit havia sido isolado do resto da nave por um campo de força, mantendo a gravidade e temperatura no local.

Entrando no cockpit, o Comandante se apoiou na cadeira do Piloto e olhou para Joker, que já usava uma máscara para poder respirar.

- Vamos Joker! Nós temos que sair daqui.

- Não! Eu não vou abandonar a Normandy! Eu ainda posso salvá-la!

Shepard sabia que o piloto amava a nave que pilotava e essa "separação" não seria fácil.

Se virando para olhar o amigo nos olhos Shepard falou.

- A Normandy está perdida. Cair com ela não vai mudar isso.

Olhando para seu Comandante com os olhos marejados, Joker percebeu que Shepard estava certo. Com um aceno de cabeça ele respondeu:

- É... Está bem. Ajude-me a levantar.

Joker era um dos melhores pilotos da Aliança, se não o melhor. Por isso o haviam designado para a nave mais avançada da frota. Shepard tinha grande admiração pelo piloto, tendo em vista que ele se formou como o melhor da classe, superando sua doença.

O piloto, Tenente Jeff Monreau sofria da Síndrome de Vrolik, que tornava os ossos de seu corpo extremamente quebradiços, além disso, os ossos de seus pés e pernas não se formaram de forma correta, tornado difícil sua locomoção sem auxílio de muletas.

Olhando para frente, Joker retomou os controles da nave:

- Eles estão dando a volta para outro ataque!

Mesmo após os esforços de Joker para tentar manobrar a nave, o inimigo disparou novamente e Shepard correu para a entrada do cockpit em tempo de ver o raio disparado pelo inimigo destruir por completo o acesso ao resto da nave. Por sorte os engenheiros que projetaram a nave colocaram cápsulas de ejeção ligados diretamente à cabine do piloto.

Shepard voltou correndo para o lado de Joker e rapidamente passou o braço do piloto por trás de seu pescoço, o ajudando a ficar em pé.

- Ah! Cuidado com o braço! – Resmungou Joker enquanto Shepard o ajudava a caminhar até a sala das cápsulas e o ajudou a entrar.

Quando Shepard estava prestes a entrar nas cápsulas também, uma explosão próxima a ele o arremessou para o outro lado da cabine e rompeu a barreira de proteção. Shepard começou a flutuar mas conseguiu se segurar à uma parede antes que saísse da nave.

- Comandante!

O Comandante ia tentar voltar para as cápsulas, mas naquele momento um novo disparo do inimigo impediu sua passagem. Ele não conseguiria chegar às cápsulas a tempo. Shepard sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer.

Após ter que decidir entre as vidas de Ashley e Kaidan em Virmire, Shepard jurou que se ele pudesse impedir, nenhum amigo dele perderia a vida sob seu comando novamente se ele pudesse fazer algo a respeito.

Shepard olhou nos olhos do piloto, Joker pôde ver pela expressão de seu Comandante o que ele estava planejando e entrou em desespero.

- Shepard! - Gritou Joker, tentando se levantar.

Sabendo que o tempo estava se esgotando, Shepard conseguiu alcançar o botão que liberava a cápsula que carregava seu amigo para o espaço, para longe da Normandy. Quando o Comandante conseguiu apertar o botão, os disparos do inimigo geraram explosões sucessivas, arremessando Shepard para fora da nave.

John Shepard assistiu impotente enquanto aquela nave estranha terminava de destruir o que era praticamente sua casa, até que em uma grande explosão a Normandy virou um monte de destroços flutuando no espaço. Mais afastado dali, ele conseguiu avistar a cápsula que levava Joker para um local seguro junto com os outros tripulantes até que a Aliança os resgatasse.

De repente, Shepard sentiu uma pontada na nuca. Olhando para o lado ele viu que o ar estava escapando de seu traje, provavelmente estilhaços o atingiram na última explosão e danificaram sua armadura.

Shepard tentou alcançar o local danificado com as mãos na tentativa de parar o vazamento, mas os protetores do braço não deixavam ele alcançar o local. Em seguida novos pontos de ruptura começaram a surgir ao redor do pescoço do Comandante.

Ele começou a se debater tentando respirar, mas por mais que ele se esforçasse, o ar não vinha. Como se não bastasse, o Comandante foi tomado pela pior dor que sentira na vida. A ruptura da sua armadura, além de permitir a saída do oxigênio gerou a perda de pressão e temperatura da roupa. Shepard conseguia sentir os vasos de seu corpo inchando e se rompendo...

O Comandante finalmente parou de se mover, perdendo os sentidos. Logo em seguida seu corpo começou a ser puxado pela gravidade do planeta mais próximo. O Comandante John Shepard, herói da Cidadela, era apenas um ponto incandescente caindo na órbita de um planeta inabitado.


End file.
